


Power and Pleasure

by DeerintheMoon



Series: Spicy Spiderbyte [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bottom Widowmaker | Amélie Lacroix, Cunnilingus, F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sombra (Overwatch) is a Little Shit, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 13:04:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15606906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeerintheMoon/pseuds/DeerintheMoon
Summary: Sombra takes the lead of things and gives Widow the pleasure kick she needs.





	Power and Pleasure

Careful, sharp fingernails trickled down Widowmaker’s stomach, earning a soft hiss through her teeth. A mischievous chuckle rose from Sombra’s throat as her hands wandered further to Widow’s pelvis, making sure to nick her partner’s skin all the while. As if against her will, Widow’s hips bucked into Sombra’s touch. She cursed at her body having taken a mind of its own and sunk her teeth into her lip in hopes of regaining focus. 

“A little eager aren’t we?” Sombra whispered, craning her neck up to ghost her breath across Widow’s ear. “I’d advise you not to make such… dangerous remarks,” Widow’s voice was husk with denial of her growing arousal, peppered with her moot attempts to fight back the undertones of a whine in her voice. 

This, of course, caught Sombra’s attention, causing a wave of desire to further heat the tension between her thighs. She drummed her fingers atop the elastic of Widow’s pants, letting a daring hum escape her lips, parted in a devilish smirk. “Dangerous remarks? Oh-ho, mi amor, I’ve got more than just remarks, you know.” With a single, swift motion, Sombra popped the buttons on Widow’s frustratingly tight pants, slipping her fingers beneath the elastic band of the panties underneath and paused just above her slit. Widow’s hips rolled into Sombra’s touch as a gasp ruptured from her, flavored both with disgruntlement and excitement. 

Pleased with her response, Sombra shifted her hand just far enough to slide her eager partner’s clit between her index and middle fingers, pressing firmly on either side of it and just barely giving it the attention it craved. Widow growled under her breath, leaning back into Sombra and reaching behind her to the sly hacker’s hips, sinking her nails threateningly into the soft skin awaiting her under the hem of her shirt. Sombra huffed heatedly. “Trying to get me to pick up the pace, araña?” Widow again snarled, “That would be appreciated, chérie. I’d like to get this over with.” That was all Sombra needed to hear.

Sombra slid her fingers down the length of Widow’s slit, teasing the folds open with ease due to her sex’s slick enthusiasm. Widow moaned through her teeth, still adamant in her pleasure denial. Sombra crept her unoccupied hand up Widow’s side and under her top, her long pointed nails teasing across her breast and circling her nipple, earning another rewarding groan. Her fingertips rolled against Widow’s clit, occasionally sliding down and back up her slit, rewetting her fingers as to deny her spider any of the real friction she knew she desired. 

Widows breaths drew longer and more heated as she turned her head away from Sombra’s. Noticing such an interesting sign of embarrassment, Sombra quickly removed her teasing hands and snagged Widow by her chin, forcefully turning her head back to face her. “Don’t tell me you’re shy, nene.” Widow’s face contorted with shock and anger, “Bien sur que non. Don’t tell _me_ you’re going to leave me like this.” Sombra smirked, noticing Widow’s bottom lip was puffy from being bitten down upon. She whirled Widow around and kissed her hard, lacing their tongues together and sucking on her swollen lip. 

It took just a moment for the shock to pass, but Widow warmed up to Sombra’s kiss and promptly sank into it. Letting her tongue slide against the underside of her partner’s, she grasped Sombra’s shoulders and then slid her long, slender fingers down her shapely figure. Widow eagerly sucked the tip of her tongue and parted their kiss with a sultry, wet pop. “Are you just going to kiss me or are you going to finish the job?” “Fine. Chillón..” 

Sombra firmly pushed Widow against the wall and quickly wriggled her pants and underwear down her strong legs. She licked her lips as she eyed her prize, raking her nails down Widow’s thighs. “P-Putain..,” Widow breathed, fighting the urge to grab her hacker by the hair and force her mouth against her. Luckily, she didn’t have to think on it for long, as Sombra was equally eager. Pulling at the flesh in Widow’s inner thighs, she dove in, drawing the flat of her tongue up her slit. She shivered at the salty-sweet flavor she’d so long anticipated. Widow moaned long and low, clenching her fingers around the hem of her top to keep from still grabbing at Sombra. 

The latina teasingly traced at Widow’s sex, taking in the flavor every centimeter of her slit had to offer. Her tongue pushed aside her folds and roughly pressed against her now firmly swollen clit, earning a sharp inhale from her partner. She spoke, her lips hot against Widow’s flesh. “Eres mio.” Her voice was deep and raspy, causing a delicious vibration against her clit and sending another moan quaking out of Widow’s throat. Sombra chuckled and closed her lips around Widow’s clit, sucking gently at first-- however, upon feeling her partner’s legs quiver just barely enough to notice, she began to suck harder, rolling the flat of her tongue against the nub with as much force as she could muster. 

Her hands thoughtfully wandered to Widow’s hips and ass, admiring the taut, powerful muscles and exploring all of their curves with her fingertips. Meanwhile, Widow gritted her teeth and at last snagged Sombra’s hair in her hands, pulling at it and gripping it between her straining fists. Sombra moaned deeply against her heat, causing an equally low moan from Widow. She was getting close, but god forbid she let it show. Sombra’s tongue continued to work-- damn near professionally-- at Widow’s clit, sliding down to her sex and teasing its opening, just barely protruding into it as she circled it. Widow’s hips bucked and she gasped, feeling Sombra’s tongue brush the inside of her. “Oh mon dieu, Olivia..” She moaned, tightening her grip on her hair. 

Sombra hesitated, shocked at the sudden use of her name. To her surprise it aroused her greatly, and she promptly picked up the pace, rolling the flat of her tongue in ovals along the length of her slit, grazing every important spot that made Widow tremble. Her hips rolled in time to Sombra’s tongue, and soon the two of them were at a perfect rhythm. Sombra gripped Widow’s hips as they gyrated against her mouth, loving the feeling of them dancing so erotically to her touch. She felt her lips curl into a smile as she heard her partner take a sharp inhale before growing quiet, her hips growing more hesitant in their movement. Sombra took the opportunity to suck hard at Widow’s clit again, desperate to get her to come just as hard. 

Widow growled lowly between her teeth as she came into Sombra’s mouth, her hot, eager cum gracing her awaiting tongue. Sombra felt herself come shortly after, the sheer adoration and avidity having driven her arousal to its peak. She lovingly lapped up Widow’s cum and pulled away, giving her ass a firm teasing squeeze before wiping her mouth and looking up to meet Widow’s gaze. “Oh, Amelie,” Sombra cooed. “Mmmh, I hope you enjoyed that as much as I did.” Widow exhaled, allowing her knees to buckle and sliding down the wall to sit herself in Sombra’s lap. “Mon cherie… I haven’t.. felt anything like that in so long.” She kissed her, wrapping her arms around her passionately. Sombra sighed and twirled her fingers in Widow’s hair, a warm smile adorning her messied face.

Moments of silence passed as the two embraced before Widow suddenly pulled away. “Could... Could we go again?”


End file.
